


My Other Half

by MangaManiac



Series: IwaOi Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Practice match, Sex, Smut, Suicide, Volleyball, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are deeply in love and everything seems perfect, until it's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on my actual fic, I wrote this. I just spent 4 hours writing this, and it is now 2 am where I am. So this might be absolutely terrible. But, basically I noticed all the fics including this pairing and death are on how Iwaizumi would react to Oikawa dying, so I decided let's try it the other way around.
> 
> Anywho, I put a space with warning for those who do not want to read angst, do not go paste the warning if you do not want the angsty part of this.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Also, my first time writing smut I hope it wasn't absolutely terrible.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been best friends since before either of them could remember. Now, they were twenty and roommates in college, and deeply in love it had been Oikawa who broke first, something that he still hates to admit. It had been their graduation day and they had decided to break their paths apart, or Iwaizumi had but Oikawa was stubborn. Oikawa shoved Iwaizumi against a wall as they went to walk out and confessed his deep love for his childhood friend. Iwaizumi had felt the same way for a long time so they decided to go to the same college, and room together, and to be a couple. It had been a hard journey working up the courage to tell their parents about their sexuality, but, they were both excepted in the end. Now they were happy.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa happily yelled out across the courtyard between two of the school buildings.

 

“Seriously Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath as he turned around to catch his boyfriend who would undoubtedly throw himself into Iwaizumi’s arms within the next few moments. Oikawa’s arms wrapped around his torso, and he took a few hurried steps back to keep himself from falling. “Be careful, Shittykawa.”

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan! Also, did you hear Ushiwaka is going to be playing in the practice match today.” Oikawa said it with such glee, after all this was another chance to beat their nemesis from middle and high school.

 

“Really? We better wipe that smug look off his face then.” Iwaizumi said with a toothy grin and determined eyes. He pulled Oikawa away from him slightly and took his hand as they slowly walked together, neither of them needed to be anywhere for a while anyway so they wandered. They talked and talked, none of it was significant but it was easy for them, maybe it was because of the many years they had spent together, or maybe it was because of how much they loved each other. Either way it made them both extremely happy, and their usual banter was comforting for them. Eventually they split apart as they had to head to their own classes, and Oikawa gave him a warm and familiar hug as they parted.

 

The rest of his classes went by quickly and he walked back to their apartment to gather his things for volleyball, the practice match wasn’t until 5 and it was only 3:30, but he knew Oikawa would want to be there early so he packed quickly and slowly jogged back to the school’s gym. The jog helped to loosen up his muscles, and his heart rate rose slightly, he felt good today and he was ready to win. When he arrived at the locker rooms everyone else was there and he quickly changed into his uniform and headed into the gym to warm-up.

 

“Everyone gather around!” Oikawa yelled, the team was young, they were only in their second year and Oikawa was captain. Everyone moved to him quickly. “Alright today we are facing a team that could very well win nationals, so we need to go into this match with everything we have and everything we can put into the game. We will be running our full starting line-up, and we will switch out only when absolutely necessary. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes captain!”

 

“Ok, remember we are facing Ushiwaka today, he will be tough to handle, but I have faith in this team, and I know we can do it!”

 

“Yeah!” At this point Oikawa dismissed everyone who wasn’t a starting player and gathered the others together. The starting line-up consisted of Nishinoya as their libero, Iwaizumi as a wing spiker, Bokuto as a wing spiker, Daichi as a wing spiker, Kuroo as a middle blocker, and Aone as the other middle blocker.

 

“We can do this, this is the strongest this team has ever been, and we can definitely stuff Ushiwaka out, but remember he’s not the only one on the other team. We are fighting their team as a whole and we can’t get completely caught up in the power house that is Ushiwaka. Kuroo-san I’ll be relying on your blocks with Aone-kun to keep his setter and him pressured. Daichi-san and Nishinoya-kun I’m counting on your solid receives to keep the ball in play. Iwa-chan, and Bokuto-san I’m depending on your solid spikes to keep our attacks together, Don’t worry and hit the ball to your heart’s content.” Bokuto gave a little hoot after Oikawa’s speech, and bumped fists with Kuroo, Iwaizumi enjoyed the rest of his team, even if the other 3-rd years from Aoba Johsai weren’t there with them. They had gotten incredibly lucky with the players they had, and to back them up were Akaashi from Fukurodani, Tanaka from Karasuno, Yahaba from Aoba Johsai, and Ennoshita from Karasuno, they were a solid team with a lot of strength.

 

Then Ushiwaka and his team arrived, the team greeted them when their bus pulled up and Oikawa and Iwaizumi led them into the locker rooms to change. Then they left to keep warming up in the gym, the other team slowly shuffled in and started warming up, the practice match was due to start in twenty minutes. So, each team took one of the two courts and practiced spikes and receives. Iwaizumi noticed Nishinoya watching the other team’s spiking practice with an intense gaze, so he walked over to the shorter man.

 

“What do you think?” He asked as he watched the other team.

 

“They’re strong.” Was the only response he got out of Nishinoya.

 

“Can you handle it?”

 

“Of course.” He sounded indignant and offended that Iwaizumi would even ask that question.

 

“Sorry, you’re just staring really intensely at them.” Iwaizumi held his hands up trying to placate the other man.

 

“It’s fine, I just want to see what they’re like, I haven’t played against all of them before.”

 

“Well, Ushiwaka is definitely the most difficult out of all of them to deal with, so you can probably focus more on him than anyone else.”

 

“I’ve played against him before, I know how to deal with him, I’ll focus on the others.” The statement was somewhat rude, but Iwaizumi realized that Nishinoya didn’t mean to offend him, he was just stating the truth.

 

“Ok, I’ll leave you be then.” He walked away from Nishinoya. Then the judges called for them to line-up and they greeted each other, they bowed and the starting members walked onto the court, they had lost the coin toss so they would be receiving first and the other team had decided to have Ushiwaka serve first. Luckily they had Nishinoya, Daichi and Bokuto on the back line, and as Ushiwaka hit the serve he saw Nishinoya move immediately into position to receive it. Nishinoya’s hands hit the ground as he received the ball, but the pass went up perfectly to Oikawa and he quickly set it to Iwaizumi who slammed a straight down the line on the other side of the court. As soon as the judges blew the whistle to signal the point he was mobbed by the other guys on his said of the court. Bokuto was hooting into his ear telling him how great his straight had been, Nishinoya had attached himself to his waist and was yelling ‘nice kill!’ at him, Kuroo gave him a hardy slap on the shoulder and told him ‘nice job.’ Then there was Oikawa who had been the first to grab him in a hug, and the last to let go. He quietly chastised Oikawa for not letting go.

 

“It’s your turn to serve Shittykawa, get over there and show them how it’s done.” Oikawa detached himself from Iwaizumi’s side and smiled down at him.

 

“I will!” Iwaizumi watched as he grabbed the ball and made his way to the back line, he lined up for his jump serve and Iwaizumi could tell just from the set of his boyfriend’s shoulders that this serve was going in, and it would basically be a bullet. He heard the judge whistle and he watched as Oikawa threw the ball into the air in a perfect parabola, he watched as his boyfriend ran up going low to ground and then jumping as high as he could, and slamming his palm into the ball. He saw the ball compress as it was hit and then it was over the net before he could turn away from watching Oikawa’s beautiful frame. He needed to pay attention to the other team, but it didn’t matter the ball hadn’t even been touched.

 

Everything had seemed to stop, and then Daichi laughed, “I remember being on the other end of that, I had no idea what had happened!” He said it with a lot of heart and Nishinoya had quickly agreed with him. The other team threw the ball back to them and Ushiwaka seemed frustrated already. Of course, the whole team knew that the match wouldn’t continue to go the same way it had started. The next serve that Oikawa put over was barely received, but, the other team’s setter was able to get the ball up to Ushiwaka, and that’s when they first got a taste of how Ushiwaka had changed in college. His spike came down like a canon shell, Nishinoya was able to get underneath it but the ball went flying out of bounds. The match stayed a give-and-take game until they were at 15-16 they were ahead, but it wasn’t much of a lead at all.

 

They were starting to feel pressured even, Bokuto had started to quiet down, which was never a good sign with him, and Oikawa was trying to keep him up but it was becoming a losing battle. That is, until Kuroo decided to take matters into his own hand when he called the team together for a moment to talk.

 

“We’ve been shutting him out of cross shots this whole time, let’s switch up. The next time the ball goes up to him, block him out of a straight, Nishinoya-kun can you cover a cross, I’ll make sure to get them close enough to the edge to defy the straight.”

 

“I can do it.” Nishinoya looked at all of them and smiled. “Leave it to me!”

 

“Ok, I’ll stick the cross side of the block when he comes up. Let’s do this!” They all dispersed back to their places and readied themselves to receive the next serve. The ball went up easily after Daichi’s receive, and Bokuto yelled for the ball, Kuroo caught Akaashi’s slight nod from the sidelines, and Oikawa sent the ball to Bokuto. However, his spike was received by the other team, and the ball went up to Ushiwaka.

 

“Now!” Kuroo yelled at Oikawa and him, they ran and got into position close to the edge of the court, completely blocking out a straight spike. Iwaizumi was only able to catch the next few moments in his peripheral vision but he saw Ushiwaka spike, Kuroo seemed to twist midair and then the ball was back on the other side of the court. The cheers went up before their feet had even touched the ground again.

 

“Wee!” Kuroo yelled as he stuck his arms in the air. Iwaizumi looked at him, and just raised one eyebrow, Kuroo saw the look and laughed, it was obvious Kuroo had planned for that outcome. But how? Iwaizumi kept asking himself, but he never figured out the answer, he knew Kuroo was skilled but that was amazing.

 

The game continued and they switched a couple players around towards the end to test out different dynamics, they felt ok with it because the other team had switched out Ushiwaka, and it went well. In the end they didn’t win, but they knew they had a chance, they had been neck and neck the entire time, which was different for them. Oikawa was excited and he wouldn’t stop talking on the entire walk home. They eventually made it back to their apartment and Iwaizumi quickly climbed into their wash room to shower off the sweat. After a few minutes Oikawa got in with him, and they helped wash each other off, but both of them were far too tired for anything more than that. They climbed out of the shower and dried each other’s hair off enough to sleep on it without getting a chill, and they ate a small dinner of left overs that they heated up. Then, they both climbed into bed, Oikawa lay down first and Iwaizumi lay down behind him, he pulled Oikawa to him. Even though Oikawa was the taller of the two he enjoyed being cuddled by Iwaizumi.

 

“You played well today.” Iwaizumi said in a quiet voice, he rubbed soothingly at Oikawa’s hair, which was extremely soft. It calmed Oikawa down when he did that, so he often did it to lull him to sleep.

 

“Thank you Iwa-chan. You did too.” Oikawa mumbled the words out, they were both exhausted and obviously sleep was taking its hold already.

 

“I love you Tooru.” Iwaizumi whispered it into Oikawa’s ear, he heard Oikawa hum, and then he responded.

 

“I love you too Hajime.” Iwaizumi smiled and kept running his hand through Oikawa’s hair, Oikawa quickly drifted off to sleep under his touch, and Iwaizumi followed closely behind. They awoke the next morning lazily; it was a Saturday so neither of them had to be up. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed so they stayed together in bed, mostly just enjoying the contact with their significant other. It was about 10 o’clock when they finally made their way out of bed, Oikawa had gotten hungry so they got up to eat, Iwaizumi made a breakfast of blueberry pancakes. Although, by the time they ate it was closer to lunch time, neither of them minded though, usually they had to work on the weekends so they rarely got to spend time like this. They ate together, they didn’t really talk to each other because they were both starving but once they were done Oikawa was pretty obvious about what he wanted.

 

“Iwa-channnnnn. You know we haven’t been able to just spend time like this in so long, I was thinking we should just stay in bed for the rest of the day. You know, spend time doing things just for ourselves. Don’t you think that’d be nice Iwa-chan?” Oikawa had come closer to him while saying this, close enough for Iwaizumi to just kiss him, so he did. He quickly pecked Oikawa on the lips and smiled.

 

“That sounds perfect to me.” Oikawa literally squealed, and Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa pulled on his arm and they made their way back to their room and bed. At this point Iwaizumi had taken over and he shoved Oikawa down onto the bed. He put his hands on either side of Oikawa’s head and leaned down, they kissed long and hard and deep, each knowing what the other needed and wanted before they even asked for it. They fit together so effortlessly it was perfect to both of them, and they stayed there just kissing each other and feeling each other out for a few minutes before Iwaizumi sucked Oikawa’s bottom lip between his teeth. This broke off the kiss, and Oikawa whined a little before Iwaizumi spoke.

 

“Why are you still wearing a shirt?” He asked Oikawa with a wolfish grin on his face, he tugged on the hem of Oikawa’s shirt for emphasis.

 

“Well, how about you help me out of it?” Oikawa asked with a snarky attitude, he lifted his hips to let his shirt slip down his abdomen invitingly.

 

“Fuck.” Iwaizumi swore under his breath and grabbed his boyfriend’s hips, he dipped his head down to Oikawa’s stomach and slowly worked his way up Oikawa’s torso, sucking hickies into his pale skin as he went. He pulled the t-shirt Oikawa was wearing up and Oikawa lifted his hands above his head to let the material slide off his arms, they lost contact for a moment as Iwaizumi did this. But, he quickly came back to his boyfriend’s side as he threw the shirt in the corner, he latched onto Oikawa’s should and sucked another hickie on to his skin.

 

“Hajime, you need to take your shirt off to.” Oikawa whined, he always had a weak spot when it came to his shoulders. Iwaizumi laughed into Oikawa’s skin and he stood, he placed his hips between Oikawa’s legs and he stood at full height. He arched his back slightly as he pulled the tank top he had on over his own head, making sure to show off the muscle he now had to his boyfriend. Oikawa moaned and looked away.

 

“You’ll be the death of me.” Oikawa said with some heat as Iwaizumi threw his own shirt into the corner with Oikawa’s.

 

“Will I now.” Iwaizumi purred into Oikawa’s ear as he slowly leaned back down over the top of Oikawa he placed his left knee between Oikawa’s legs just barely touching Oikawa’s rapidly growing erection. He lightly grabbed Oikawa’s chin and turned his head back towards himself, then he kissed him again. He easily gained access to Oikawa’s mouth with his tongue after licking across Oikawa’s lower lip. He slowly slid a hand down Oikawa’s abdomen and playfully pulled at the elastic waistband of Oikawa’s pajamas. Oikawa moaned into his mouth and it nearly unraveled him, but he held back as much as he could with his own rapidly growing needs. He palmed Oikawa through the pajama pants and Oikawa bucked up into his hand.

 

“Iwa-chan please.” Oikawa practically whined at him.

 

“Not so fast,” Iwaizumi chastised. “Like you said we haven’t had a chance to do this in a while.”

 

“Yes, but you can take it slow with me later, I want you now.” Oikawa said wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi sighed because he knew he wouldn’t last much longer anyway, not with his boyfriend being so needy and straightforward.

 

“Fine, but let me take my time later.” Iwaizumi said waiting until Oikawa agreed before he’d do anything.

 

“Ok, just please Iwa-chan.”

 

“Ok, give me a moment.” Oikawa let go of him, and Iwaizumi moved to the bedside table, he opened the drawer and grabbed out the lube and a condom. He placed them to the side and stood over Oikawa.

 

“We need to get these pants off you, you know?” Oikawa laughed and raised his hips again slightly. Iwaizumi grabbed the elastic waistband of both the pants and Oikawa’s underwear and he pulled them down and off of Oikawa. He threw the clothes into the corner and then took a moment to admire his boyfriend.

 

“Damn, I got so lucky with you.” Iwaizumi practically growled the words out and pulled off his own pants, those ended up in the corner as well after a moment. Oikawa purred when he saw Iwaizumi totally undressed. Iwaizumi moved in between Oikawa’s legs again and grabbed the lube from next to him, he quickly slicked up three fingers and recapped the bottle, putting it back on the bed next to him. He slowly inserted one finger into Oikawa as he stood over him peppering kisses down his neck and torso. Oikawa hissed in pain for a moment, as he always did at the beginning but he quickly adjusted to Iwaizumi’s finger. Iwaizumi started to move his finger to let Oikawa adjust to the movement, he didn’t want to go to fast since it had been some time since they did this. But, Oikawa was quickly begging him for more, he slowly inserted a second finger and Oikawa adjusted almost immediately this time. He still gave it a minute or two before he inserted the third digit into his boyfriend, and he gave him a few minutes to adjust to the stretch before he pulled his fingers out. Oikawa whined at the loss of the fingers, but he realized what would soon be happening and he waited.

 

Iwaizumi opened the condom and put it on, then he made sure he was slicked up enough to make it easy on Oikawa. Oikawa moaned at him and told him to hurry up. He slipped between Oikawa’s legs again and lined himself up with Oikawa’s entrance. Then he slowly pushed into Oikawa, who hissed in pain at the initial stretch, he pushed in slowly inch by inch giving Oikawa time to adjust to him. It was extremely hard on him but he endured because he didn’t want to cause his boyfriend pain. Finally, when he was fully in he didn’t move until Oikawa told him it was ok to do so.

 

“It’s ok, you can move now.” Oikawa panted out, looking at him through lidded eyes. Iwaizumi didn’t need a second bidding, he moved slowly at first, and he picked up the pace as Oikawa encouraged him. He leaned down on top of Oikawa and bit down lightly at the point between his should and neck, Oikawa moaned into his ear. Iwaizumi picked up the pace, unable to hold back after Oikawa moaned his name, he nipped at Oikawa’s earlobe eliciting another moan from his boyfriend. Oikawa hooked his legs behind Iwaizumi’s back, Iwaizumi pulled his hands above his head and held them there with one hand, while his other began to stroke Oikawa’s hard length.

 

“Hajime, I’m close.” Oikawa panted out between Iwaizumi’s thrusts. Iwaizumi stroked his knuckles down Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa panted as he looked at Hajime with burning brown eyes. Iwaizumi pulled his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, and thrust deep into Oikawa. Oikawa shook underneath him and came onto his stomach, Iwaizumi kept thrusting into him through his orgasm. Even after, when he was overly sensitive Iwaizumi kept going, and when he was close he grabbed onto Oikawa’s hair and tugged firmly, but not enough to cause pain. Oikawa moaned again, and he came into the condom. He stopped moving and they both panted, trying to catch their breath as they came down from the high. Iwaizumi was the first to recover, he slowly slid out of Oikawa, and scraped his knuckles along Oikawa’s jaw.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice a little raspy.

 

“Amazing.” Oikawa responded with a small, tired smile. “How about you?”

 

“Amazing as well.” Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s pulling the wet hair from his face. “Sorry I didn’t mean to pull your hair there at the end.”

 

“It’s alright, it didn’t hurt.” Oikawa said with another small smile. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi onto his side on the bed, and the cuddled together for a few minutes before going to get cleaned up in the shower. They spent the rest of the day cuddling watching movies, and sleeping.

 

**STOP HERE IF YOU DO NOT WANT ANGST**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Iwaizumi got up and left for work before Oikawa had even woken up. He lightly kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before he left, he didn’t want to wake Oikawa up because it was one of the few weekends he didn’t have to work. Iwaizumi left the house and started walking to his job a few blocks from their apartment. He was walking through a crosswalk when it happened, someone came speeding through the intersection, they never even hit the brakes. Iwaizumi didn’t even have time to react before the car hit him, the last thing he felt was a lot of pain, and panic, the last thing he would ever hear were the screams of a young woman who had been walking behind him. Many calls were made right away to 911, but he died before the ambulance even arrived on the scene, his last thought was of all the times he would miss with Oikawa, and how Oikawa would be completely devastated by his death.

 

Oikawa didn’t wake up until about 9:30, he slowly stretched and stood up when he heard his phone ringing on the table next to the bed. He picked it up, he didn’t recognize the number but he answered anyway, usually calls from numbers he didn’t know were scouting calls.

 

“Hello, Oikawa Tooru speaking.” He said as he answered the call.

 

“Hello Mr. Oikawa, I’m afraid I have some bad news. You are needed at Torino General Hospital to collect the items of Iwaizumi Hajime. We will also need you to make a decision regarding what will be done with the body.” The voice over the line was female and there was no emotion to the words.

 

“Wait, what? What are you talking about, a body? Collect the items? What the hell are you talking about? Iwaizumi went to work this morning what are you talking about me coming to a hospital to collect his things? What is going on?” Oikawa yelled the words into the phone, he was confused, he didn’t understand what was going on and that scared him.

 

“Sir, I’m sorry I had been told that you were notified of what happened. I will explain instead.”

 

“You better explain right now!”

 

“I am sir please calm down, I would advise you to take a seat before I tell you what is happening.” Oikawa sat down in a chair at their kitchen table.

 

“Ok, I am sitting down, now please explain what is going on.” Oikawa’s voice was shaky and he was terrified of what she was going to say. Was he hurt? What the hell happened? They were happily together yesterday, what could have happened since then?

 

“Sir, Iwaizumi Hajime was killed in a hit and run accident this morning after a car ran a red light and struck him. He was pronounced dead on the scene, and you were listed as his contact.”

 

“What?” That was all he could manage to get out. Dead? Iwa-chan is dead? What?

 

“Sir, I know this is extremely hard, but we need you to come to the hospital to collect his things and make a decision regarding what will be done with the body. If you could come as soon as possible that would help us make this easier for you.”

 

“O-ok. I’ll leave right away. Good bye.” He hung up the phone and got changed, he seemed to be on autopilot. He wasn’t thinking or rather he was thinking but only about the fact that Iwaizumi was dead. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He hailed a taxi as soon as he left their apartment, no his apartment, he was still hoping it was some cruel joke by the time that he was walking through the doors to the hospital.

 

“Hello sir, what can I help you with?” There was a young lady at the front desk and she looked at him, the voice was the same as the one he talked to on the phone earlier.

 

“Umm, I’m Oikawa Tooru, I need to pick up the personal items of Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

“Oh, ok, I’m the one who talked to you on the phone earlier, give me just one moment and I will help you through everything.” She had someone else take over her position at the front desk and then she helped him figure out everything. It all went by in a blur and he doesn’t remember much of it. The first thing he remembers thinking about and doing after he got the news is calling Kuroo, and having him get the team together at a local restaurant. When he walked in about an hour later everyone was there waiting for him.

 

“Yo, we made sure to leave your and Iwaizumi’s seats next to each other. Where is he anyway? Normally he’s right next to you.” Kuroo asked as he walked in. Oikawa just sat down on autopilot, and looked up at Kuroo, he hadn’t even looked at himself in the mirror yet.

 

“Whoa dude, you look like shit. What’s going on? Are you two fighting?” Bokuto asked he had seen Oikawa’s face since he was next to Kuroo.

 

“No we aren’t fighting,” Oikawa felt tears start streaming down his face, the first tears he’d shed in years. “Iwa-chan is dead. He was killed in a hit and run this morning. I just came from the hospital where I got his things, and made plans for the funeral.” He said the words with almost no emotion, but that was better than giving strength to the crushing pain in his chest right now.

 

“Wait, this is just some sick joke right?” Kuroo asked, giving a small nervous laugh. “Right?”

 

“I wish it was Kuroo, but it’s not.” Oikawa said as he put his head on the table and grabbed at his hair with his hands.

 

“Oh my god.” Kuroo said it with such a strange sound that Oikawa looked up at him, and it seemed to really strike Kuroo that it was real when he met Oikawa’s eyes.

 

“That can’t be! There’s no way!” Nishinoya stood up and yelled at everyone and everything. Iwaizumi had become a little bit of a mentor to him, it would be hard on him.

 

“It’s the truth.” Oikawa said with pure sadness in his voice, the tears returned and he felt them running down his cheeks openly. Daichi had brought Sugawara, his boyfriend, with him and Sugawara was the first to react and comfort him. Sugawara sat in the chair next to him and started rubbing soothing circles into his back, and he just sat there watching Oikawa, waiting for the bomb to break open and explode. But it didn’t, instead Oikawa just lightly leaned into his chest and silently sobbed into his shirt, just waiting for the emotions to pass. He started to hear others crying as well, they were all quiet and controlled but he could feel all the emotions that were mixing together. Kuroo sniffed lightly and wiped tears from his cheeks.

 

“Who should we call?” Kuroo asked, Oikawa knew he would be the one to help in his time of need. He needed the support Kuroo was offering, and he didn’t know it until he was asked.

 

“Can you call Makki and Matssun? They’ll be devastated, but they would kill me if no one told them. I’ll talk to his parents, they’re basically my second set of parents at this point, can you get ahold of the other Aoba Johsai members as well?”

 

“I can do that Oikawa-san.” Yahaba volunteered as he wiped tears from his eyes and tried to put on a strong face.

 

“Ok.” Oikawa said he nodded to Yahaba, and from there they figured everything else out. It was hardest talking to Iwaizumi’s parents; they were so broken since Hajime was their only child. But, eventually, the funeral came around, it was summer but that day it was raining which was so rare at that time of year. All Oikawa could think about was how they would have spent the day inside reading books cuddled together in a blanket.

 

Soon one day turned to one week and then to one month and finally it reached one year. But, Oikawa couldn’t take it any longer, he couldn’t live without Iwaizumi, he couldn’t live without his other half. He had stopped eating, his friends were worried, but there was nothing they could do about it. He had decided long ago that this would be the day he died, it was easy enough to do, their railing was high and he had found a strong rope. It had gotten so much worse when the cops had told him they couldn’t keep searching for the man who had killed Iwaizumi. They had found the car, but the suspect was nowhere to be found, the man who killed his other half would be allowed to walk the Earth with no punishment. That had pushed him over the edge. The last thought he had was of the love of his life, and how happy he would be to finally see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've made it to here good job! I'm sorry it got super angst at the end my bad.


End file.
